


Dragon Ball Omega

by Original_Teen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Omega, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dragonball - Freeform, Dragonball Omega, Dragonball Z - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Teen/pseuds/Original_Teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan made continuation saga that starts 4 years after the end of DBZ and follow the Z Fighters in new adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Ball Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who reads this really enjoys it. If you have any thoughts or ideas, PLEASE leave a comment below. Thank You

It has been four years after the threat of Kid Buu was destroyed by Goku and the Z Fighters. Since then, Goku had agreed to train Uub, Buu's reincarnation. They have been training ever since, Uub's power growing greatly. Currently, Goku and Uub are having a training day, a sparring session outside of the cities, to avoid casualties.

Goku and Uub spar vigorisly. Uub's training with the saiyan has increased his power tremendously, but he has no chance of beating Goku. Uub launches volleys of kicks and punches, but Goku effortlessly dodges them. Uub's frustration gets the best of him and he begins to fight in a rage, forgetting everything he's been taught. 

Goku sighes before sending Uub spiraling away from him with a single uppercut to the abdomen. Uub flies through the air and lands on the ground hard.

Uub grunts in pain as he climbs back to his feet. He then leaps into the sky, gathering his energy and erupts into a bright colorless aura. He grins as he gathers all his ki for a technique.

"I'm not holding back!", Uub yells. Goku smiles, still standing on the ground, anticipating Uub's next move. Uub puts his hands in front of him as he prepares to fire off a Full Power Energy Wave. He concentrates until the last moment before executing the technique, the collosal white ki wave exploding into life and speeding towards Goku, who had not moved.

Goku watches as the attack looms towards him. Then, at the last possible moment Goku counters with a Rapid Charge Super Kamehameha, his technique easily overpowering Uub's.

As the attacks clash against each other, Uub's power is tested, him being significantly weaker than Goku. He strains to maintain the equilibrium between powers, and begins to lose. The clash ends as Uub is blasted into the sky by Goku's Kamehameha.

As Uub falls from the sky, he slows his decent to a gentle thud on the ground. He pulls himself up, panting. He squints for a few seconds before standing. Goku makes his way towards him and reaches into his gi.

He grabs a bag of senzu beans and offers one to Uub, who graciously eats it. The miraculous properties of the bean take their effect and Uub immediatly recovers.

"You've begun to get stronger Uub, really!", Goku says. Uub scowls and says, "Whatever, I still lost.", Uub says spitefully. Goku helps him up and says, "Uub, a true hero doesn't care about power. He only cares about protecting the innocent. That's why I've begun training you.".

Uub smiles and bows to his master. Goku returns the motion to his pupil. He then puts his hand on Uub's shoulder. "Uub, I think you've earned a break in your training.". Uub looks up at the saiyan. "What do you mean?". Goku smiles.

"You haven't been back to your village in months! It's time to relax, recover and catch up with your friends and family. Now go on, I'll come get you when it's time to resume our training.". Uub smiles before powering up and flying into the sky, returning to his village.

Goku watches Uub fly away before using Instant Transmission to teleport to a pond near Mt. Paozu. He then stands near the edge, before diving in. After a few moments, he emerges with a large Paozu Trout.

"You'll do alright.", Goku says. He then caries the fish down the mountain to his home. He takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door. He had told Chi Chi he would come on more visits. That was five months ago.

Chi Chi answers the door and she immeadiatly says, "Goku, you're home!". She throws her arms around him, and they both laugh. Then Chi Chi notices the fish he brought home. She instantly then yells, "You haven't been here in months, and the first thing you do is expect me to cook!!". As she goes into her anger driven rant, all Goku can do is nervously laugh until he says, "Uh Chi Chi, where are Gohan and Goten?".

Chi Chi then stops and says, "Oh Goku. Gohan teaches at Orange Star High School now, remember? And Goten is at school with Trunks.". Then Pan emerges at the door.

"Hi Grandpa!", she says. Goku then says, "Hey Pan!". He picks her up and she begins to laugh, which makes Chi Chi smile. Pan is laughing until she says, "Grandpa, are you hungry?". This makes Chi Chi laugh a bit and mumble to her granddaughter, "When isn't your Grandpa hungry?".

Goku rests his granddaughter on his shoulders, Pan's feet swinging back and forth. "I did bring Paozu Trout.", Goku says. Pan laughs and then says, "I'll help you cook Grandma!". Chi Chi laughs before turning to Goku.

"Actually Goku, Videl and I can handle dinner. But I need you to take Pan and pick up the boys from the high school.". Goku removes Pan from his shoulders and sets her on the ground. "Pan, do you wanna fly on Nimbus?". Pan giggles in delight. "Yes, Grandpa, please!".

Goku smiles and then calls out to Nimbus. A few seconds later, the Flying Nimbus comes racing from the clouds and levitates in front of Goku and Pan. Pan squeals and jumps on the cloud. She is able to sit on it and laughs. "Now I can fly too, Granpa.".

"Okay Pan, but don't fall off.". Goku then rises into the sky, the Nimbus following him like a dog. Pan and Goku fly through the sky at an easy pace until they make it to Orange Star High School. Then Goku and Pan land on the ground outside of the school. They stand outside as the school empties and wait for the boys.

Trunks and Goten are the first to walk outside, and when they see Goku they run over to him. Goten nearly tackles his father in a bearhug.

"Dad! I missed you!", he says. Goku laughs and tussles his son's hair. "It's great to see you, Son Goku.", Trunks says. Goku smiles and then says, "Hey, where's Gohan?". Goten shrugs.

"Dad, Gohan teaches here now, he's probably grading papers or something.". Goku laughs at himself for forgetting. He then tells Goten, "Keep an eye on Pan, I'm gonna surprise him.". Goku then searches for Gohan's energy with the Instant Transmission technique. After he finds him, he teleports inside the school.

Goku emerges inside an empty classroom, Gohan seated at his desk looking over test papers. He looks up to see his father standing there, smiling. Gohan takes his glasses off. "It's great to see you, Dad.", he says. Goku walks over to his son.

"What're doing?", Goku asks, looking at the desk. Gohan shakes his head. "Nothing important. He then gathers his papers and puts them in his briefcase. He stands from his desk and picks up his briefcase. "Let's go Dad. We're celebrating tonight.".

"Alright! I already caught a big Paozu Trout on the way home. Gohan laughs. "Dad. Goten can devour a Paozu Trout by himself now. We're gonna need to stop at the stream on the way back.". Goku explodes into laughter after hearing that.

"Well, I guess we are. C'mon Gohan, let's go home.". Goku then holds on to Gohan before teleporting them both outside back to Goten Trunks and Pan. Pan claps when she sees Gohan and Goku.

"Daddy!", she screams before raising her arms up, wanting to be held. Gohan laughs and picks her up. "Did you miss Daddy?".She nods happily. Gohan laughs and holds his daughter in an embrace. 

"Dad, go ahead and take the boys back to the house, I'll take Nimbus to the stream with Pan. We'll meet you there.". Gohan then climbed on the Nimbus and sat Pan in his lap. The cloud rose into the sky and took off. Goku smiled, remembering the times he and Gohan rode the Nimbus together.

"C'mon Dad, let's go, I'm STARVING!", Goten said. Goku looked back at them. He then grabbed Trunks and Goten before teleporting themselves back to the house on Mt. Paozu. Chi Chi and Videl were waiting outside at this point. Trunks and Goten ran into the house, hungry after a day at school.

"Goku, where's our son?", Chi Chi asked in a angry tone. Goku smiled. "Gohan and Pan took the Nimbus to the stream to get more trout, that's all.". Videl seemed worried. Chi Chi saw the look on her face. "Don't worry about it, Gohan's a great father, they're fine.".

"It's not that. I'm just wondering why the Nimbus showed up.".

"Oh, I let Pan ride Nimbus on the way to the school.", Goku said. 

Videl and Chi Chi exploded in a rage. Videl screamed at Goku, "You let my daughter ride a cloud by herself? What if she fell off?!". Chi Chi glared at Goku. "First Gohan, now your granddaughter, Goku?".

"Hey, it's okay, I stayed near her, besides. Gohan fell off the Nimbus lots of times, I always caught him. Most of the time anyway.".

"MOST OF THE TIME!", Videl and Chi Chi screeched, with perfect timing. Before they could continue, they both lost interest in Goku's apparent neglect. "Oh thank heavens, they're back.", Videl said. Goku turned to see Gohan and Pan arriving on the Nimbus. They land next to everyone. Pan jumps down and runs to Videl, who smiles at her daughter. Pan hugs her leg before running in the house, presumably to play with Goten.

"I thought you were getting more trout?", Goku asked. Gohan smiled. Suddenly, multiple trouts rained from the sky, slamming into the ground outside of the kitchen windows. Everyone is in shock from the sudden weather change, but Gohan remains smiling.

"Gohan... how did you?", Chi Chi asked. Gohan laughed. "I couldn't possibly carry Pan AND the trout, so I just threw them from there.". Goku laughs at the thought of Gohan hurling fish into the sky. Videl just smiles. "You're a genius, Gohan.". Chi Chi opens up the windows to the kitchen and attempts to lift the fish through the window. Goku sees her trouble and simply grabs the fish and forces them through the window. 

Chi Chi pants from the effort. "Thank you, Goku.". She then kisses him on the cheek. Goku smiles a bit. He is about to say something, but notices something in the sky.

A streaking object falls from the sky, apparently landing at the base of Mt. Paozu. Everyone watches it disappear. A few seconds later, a booming noise echoes around the mountainscape. "What was that?", Videl asks. Gohan sets his briefcase down and powers up, shredding the work suit he wore, revealing his purpe gi he always wore.

"Gohan! That was a nice suit!", Chi Chi scolds him. He turns to his mother. "Sorry mom, but I've got a responsibility.". He turns to face his father. Goku nods. "We'll be right back Chi Chi. Don't worry.". Goku and Gohan rise into the sky and fly off to investigate what just happened not too far from their home.

Videl begins to worry. "Chi Chi, what if they get hurt?", she asks. Chi Chi smiles. "Whatever that was, it'd better think twice about trying to harm Gohan and Goku. It'll have a bad day.".


End file.
